Summer Vacation
by yaoitrash03
Summary: Who knows what will happen when Usui and Misaki spend summer vacation alone together at the beach? Will everything end well?
1. A Long Day At the Beach

**Third Person POV**

Usui slyly snuck up to Misaki's door with an evil grin slowly creeping it's way onto his face. When he got to her room he knocked on the door and started speaking.

"I can't wait to see Misa-chan in her bikini. But, I think Misa-chan would look better with nothing on..." Usui said mischievously.

The door separating them then slammed open with a fuming Misaki emerging.

"Look a steaming Prez. She must have just come out of the oven," Usui commented nonchalantly.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR," Misaki yelled while crimson spreads across her face.

Misaki was then heading back into the room when she heard him laughing. Emitting a dark aura,

she turned towards him and slapped him to make him shut up. Then she quickly walked back into the room, locked the door and slid down it.

 **Misaki's POV**

 _How does he make my heart race so much? He's just a perverted alien who annoys me, but always ends up saving me. Why does he still always tease me? We're boyfriend and girlfriend already! Stupid Usui!_

I get up from the ground, my heart still in a mess, and change into my bathing suit. Since it's a bikini, and I still have what he said fresh in my mind, my face is extremely red when I open the door and greet Usui in his swim trunks. I try to hide my blush and avoid eye contact with him, but he wraps me up in a hug and whispers, "You look cute, Ayuzawa," which makes me feel like I'm melting because my face is so hot.

At first I try to push away half heartedly, but I quickly stop myself when I realize there's no point. He hugs me tighter, and I hold onto his shirt feeling his warmth. Time seems to slow down when I'm in his arms, and it feels like it's days before we let go of each other. And when we finally do let go, I look down and smile to myself so Usui can't see it.

 **Usui's POV**

When Misaki comes out blushing I immediately feel guilty. But I feel even more guilty that I like seeing this softer side to her. So, I engulf her in my arms and tell her she looks good. I can feel her face getting warm in my shirt when she tries to push away but soon gives up. I hug her tighter and she grabs my shirt. We stay like this for awhile until we both decide it's time to let go.

Misaki puts her head down and I can see her smiling which makes me smile, but I pretend not to notice. She finally lifts her head after she is satisfied grinning to herself.

"Let's go to the beach Ayuzawa," I say while smiling at her.

"Fine stupid Takumi," She says quietly, a light pink appearing on her cheeks.

I feel my eyes go wide as she says my first name. I'm surprised that she actually said it, but quickly I settle back into my perverted manner.

"Misa-chan called me by my first my first name," I sing-song.

Misaki lightly punches me in the arm, and blushes a deep red. I take her hand from my upper arm, and we head outside onto the beach where we are suddenly surrounded by a crowd of girls. I tighten my grip on Misaki's hand and we run far away from the girls, finding a spot on the sand to sit down and rest.

"Ma-maybe w-we sh-should go in the water," Ayuzawa said embarrassed, her face turning it's usual crimson.

I could tell she was blushing even more now because she didn't like how she stuttered so much, but I don't understand why she was so embarrassed in the first place. _Are you nervous being alone with me? That's definitely not it... Ayuzawa, you are an interesting girl._

 **Misaki's POV**

Now that I'm sitting out here in public wearing a this bikini I feel like I'm being watched by everyone, even though there are very few people in our little section of the beach. I suggested that we should go in the water so I wouldn't feel so vulnerable, but my face turned even redder from stuttering so much. Clearly embarrassed, I angrily march down to the water with Usui coolly following behind me.

When we reach the edge of the water, he comes right up behind me and blows on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I turn around and start screaming at him.

"YOU PERVERT GO DIE ALREADY!" I scream my face red with anger and embarrassment.

All he did was raise his eyebrows; his emerald eyes were emotionless. All this did was manage to make me madder. So, I run into the water swimming far away, but he quickly catches up to me. Why does he have to be so good at sports?

We keep swimming in circles until I realize he isn't behind me. He's probably gonna pop out of the water and harass me any second now. Then I see blond hair sticking out of the water and head over to it. Then I notice the body attached to the head of hair is limp.

"Usui..." I say wide eyed, "USUI!"

I try shaking him but that doesn't have any effect either. I turn around, tears filing my eyes my face becoming red yet again.

 _Stupid... Usui..._

 **Usui's POV**

I push myself up out of the water with a sly smile and talk to Misaki, with her back to me.

"Misa-chan, I died like you wanted me to, do I get a reward," I ask.

"Why would you do that to me Takumi," She says while her voice cracks.

With my eyes wide, I turn Misaki to face me and I see tears overflowing, streaming down her face. I pull her in for a hug and this time she doesn't resist at all. She wraps her arms around my back, and digs her face into my chest letting all of her tears out. I hug her as tight as I can and this eventually calms her down.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa," I said in a very serious tone.

"Please don't do anything like that again, I was so scared..." she quietly whispers, her whole face consumed by red.

"I won't if Misa-chan kisses me," I said teasingly.

I can feel my eyes become wide again as she swiftly wraps her arms around my neck, stands on her toes and kisses me. But my eyes soon go back to their normal size as I lightly blush and let out a smile.

"I love you Ayuzawa," I whisper into her ear before I kiss her soft lips again.

"I h-hate you stupid Usui," she says softly with red creeping onto her face as we head back to shore, hand in hand.


	2. Misaki's Nightmare Scare

**BTW I will be adding more chapters to this story, so please read them as they come out. Comment and review this to tell me if you like the story so far! (I have a lot more coming to this story) I hope you enjoy this new chapter of A Day At the Beach!**

 **Third Person POV**

Misaki blushed as Usui took her hand and led them ashore.

 ***time skip***

"It's time to go to bed Misa-chan," Usui said, then whispered, "Unless Misa-chan doesn't want to go to sleep..."

Misaki's face instantaneously turned bright red as she was preparing to kick Usui. Right before her extended leg made impact, he grabbed her ankle, making her lose her balance.

He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground pulling her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She turned as red as tomato as soon as she realized how close their faces and bodies were. She immediately started struggling, and to her surprise, he let her go. Usui then picked up a lock of her raven colored hair and inhaled the sweet scent.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PERVERT," Misaki screamed as she ripped her hair from Usui's hand, turning an even deeper shade of red.

This made Usui chuckle from behind her as she stomped back to her room, not realizing Usui was right behind her.

 **Misaki's POV**

I don't realize he was behind me until I shut the door sighing, when he starts talking.

"Why is Misa-chan sighing," he asks in a monotone.

I whip my head around to see Usui standing right behind me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE," I yell.

"I wanted to sleep with my Misa-chan so she wouldn't get lonely," he says innocently.

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU PERVERTED ALIEN," I holler as I push him out of the room and lock the door, forcing him to go to his room.

I can feel the anger building up inside me as I slip under the covers. _Stupid Usui! Why does he have to be so annoying all the time? Can't he just act normal for once? I don't understand him at all!_ I sigh as I turn off the lamp and drift asleep.

 **Usui's POV**

I smile to myself once Ayuzawa locks me out of her room. I take the signal and head to my separate room, which is identical to hers and lay in bed. I leave the door open because there's no reason for me to close it. I turn off the lamp on the the bedside table. _She's so cute when she's mad._ With that thought in my mind I smile to myself and doze off.

 **Misaki's POV**

At first all I see is white; I'm surrounded by it. Almost entirely consumed by it. But suddenly, Shizuko and Sakura appear in front of me.

"Hey Misaki," they both exclaim in unison.

I try to talk but I am alarmed when I realize I can't

"Hello earth to Misaki," Sakura said while waving her hand in front of my face.

I point to my throat to try to tell her I can't talk. But she doesn't understand.

"C'mon Sakura let's go. Misaki's ignoring us. She's a pathetic excuse of a girl," Shizuko says bitterly.

"You're right Shizuko. We shouldn't even bother with her. She's just a dirty little maid," Sakura says, her voice getting colder with each word.

They both turned their backs to me and started to walk away laughing at me. I could feel a lump rising in my throat and I was struggling to keep from crying. I could feel my voice had returned, but it was already too late.

I then felt felt a hand on my back and turned to find my mother.

Teary eyed, I went to hug my mother, but she started to slowly disintegrate right before my eyes.

"Why?..." I said weakly.

She put her finger to my mouth and said,"shh" with a sympathetic look in her eyes before completely disappearing. I felt the lump in my throat get even bigger.

Then I saw I blond spiky haired boy and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He quickly pushed me away. I look at his narrowed emerald with wide eyes.

"Did you actually think I loved you? Did you really think anyone could have actually loved some as cold hearted as you?" He snickered, a malicious smile forming on his face.

"You were just my toy. Can't you see that?" Usui continued.

Then he walked away leaving me with tears spilling from my eyes. That's when everything started becoming blurry.

 **Third Person POV**

Misaki awoke in a cold sweat, with uncontrollable tears leaking from her eyes. All she wanted right now was to be held by Usui. So she quietly got up, unlocked the door, and ventured into the hallway. When she arrived at his door she was glad that his door was already open. Silently, she tiptoed to his bed, a deep blush settling in her cheeks.

"T-taku...mi..." She whispers, her voice cracking.

 **Usui's POV**

I am woken up by someone calling my name. As I open my groggy eyes, I see a blushing and crying Misaki. I jolt up with my eyes as wide as they will go.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"I-I had a nightmare," she says shyly, "a-and I... was w-wondering if... y-you w-would let me

s-sleep with you."

Her entire face was burning up from embarrassment. She started to storm out of my room when I grabbed her waist and made her come lay down with me.

"You better not try anything, pervert..." She says softly

I hold her tighter as I smile into her back. She relaxes completely in my arms and I can feel her breaths becoming calm.

"I love you Misaki..." I say into her hair.

But she doesn't hear me because she's already fast asleep in my arms.


	3. Perverted Alien Powers and Jealousy

**Hello! I just have a few IMPORTANT THINGS to say before I start chapter three of the story. (Please read what I have to say)**

 **1\. I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY. It used to be A Day At the Beach, but that was before I decided to make more chapters, so now it doesn't make sense. Now, the name is Summer Vacation.**

 **2\. There was some confusion with the last chapter. In Misaki's point of view, when she said her 'vision was getting blurry'. I meant she was starting to wake up from the nightmare. So, she was awake after that meaning, ANYTHING AFTER THAT POINT REALLY HAPPENED! From now on I will not only italicize their thoughts but their dreams too, to lessen the confusion.**

 **3\. I'm hoping to make this chapter longer that the first two so... I hope you enjoy!**

 **4\. I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK on this chapter and the story as a whole (so far).**

 **Misaki's POV**

 _It's so warm... it's like... I'm surrounded by warmth. I turn to see Usui standing behind me his arms encasing me. I hug him back and say "Takumi...". He holds on tighter and I hold on to him. I feel unusually calm in his strong arms even as they start to pull away. I don't mind though as my mind starts to slip back to reality._

When I open my eyes I am extremely giddy. I feel a warm sensation in my body where Usui was holding me. _That's weird. I bet it's that perverted alien's doing..._

I feel my face redden without warning as I suddenly remember what occurred between Usui and I last night. I slap my face at the thought. _How was I so stupid? He's just going to tease me again. URRGGGGG!_

"Stupid Usui..." I say to myself as walk to the kitchen that's emitting a delicious aroma.

 **Usui's POV**

I sneeze as I hear Misaki walking towards the kitchen. I have a flash back to earlier this morning.

*flashback*

Misaki turns towards me in her sleep causing me to awaken. I'm amazed that my grip on her has stayed the same even after I fell asleep again. She says my name snapping me back to reality. I feel my eyes become wide with shock. I hold her tighter in my arms, and she starts hugging me back witch makes my eyes go as wide as they can. But I soon relax looking at her peaceful sleeping face. I decide to get up and make breakfast, looking back one more time to see her slightly smiling, the smallest hint of a blush tickling her face. I secretly smile to myself as I walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

*end of flashback*

I smile to myself again remembering that as Misaki enters the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy sleeping in my room with me... alone... last night Ayuzawa," I ask seductively, teasing her.

"HOW ARE YOU ALREADY SO PEVERTED THIS MORNING," she hollered.

 **Third Person POV**

All of a sudden Usui is completely surrounded by sparkles and a plastic princess wand and crown appear and are presented to him.

"USUI TAKUMI IS NOW A LVL. 2 PERVERTED ALIEN! USUI HAS LEARNED NEW MOVES," A voice booms.

The sparkles then denigrate, leaving Usui with the crown and wand. Misaki stands there trying not to burst out laughing. So many questions are floating through her mind, but she finally asks one while trying to keep her giggles in.

"Where did the crown come from," She says finally erupting in laughter.

"It obviously has teleported from my home planet Pheromone of course," says (Chibi) Usui very monotone while staring at Misaki confused.

This only makes Misaki laugh more at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"...y-you alien," she says after calming down, still trying to catch her breath.

 ***time skip***

 **Misaki's POV**

I suddenly see a poster stuck to the lifeguard stand that grabs my attention; a beach volleyball tournament. You need two people a team of the opposite gender. _Ha. Ha. Ha._ Remembering playing with Aoi against Usui, I suggested something.

"Hey Usui," I say getting his attention, "we should play beach volleyball, but as a team this time."

"If Misa-chan wants to we can," Usui says playfully.

"Shut up," I say blushing.

 ***time skip***

 ***SLAP***

"...and the Misaki/ Takumi team win the tournament," the announcer says excitedly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Together, Usui and I crushed all of their opponents with un-returnable spikes, serves, and passes. _We make a great team... OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me! How did I just think those words._ I mentally sigh at myself.

My thoughts get interrupted when I hear all the the girls in the crowd cheer, making me slightly annoyed for no reason in particular. _What is wrong with me? I'm getting mad at nothing!_ I sigh as we accept our trophy. I then quickly plaster on a smile for the camera waiting to take our picture before we go to the regular section of the beach.

I hear Usui sneeze just as we are surrounded by girls, and I start to get annoyed again. _Do they really think I couldn't be Usui's girlfriend? I feel my face darken as the girls start to hit on him. I hate how these other girls are taking his attention. He's MINE! Did I seriously just think that? Am I really... Jealous? Who have I become?..._

 **Usui's POV**

As we are surrounded by girls I see Misaki's face darken. Surprised at her reaction I decide to play around a bit. An attractive girl with red hair and bright blue eyes starts to talk to me so I listen, making Misaki even madder.

"Hello, my name is Aiko," she said with a slight bush coloring her cheeks.

"My name is Takumi, pleasure to meet you," I said with a charming smile while kissing her hand.

I could see all the girls' eyes were filled with hearts. I looked over at Misaki; her bangs covering her eyes, face completely dark, and I could tell that she was completely enraged.

As she turned and started running away, I felt a wet drop hit my arm. I immediately turned towards her alarmed, but she was already gone.

The girls are yelling at me to come back but I ignore them all with only one thing on my mind. _Misaki..._

I started running as fast as I could in the direction she went. _Where is she?_ I could tell she had already hidden herself somewhere among the lush plants growing on this section of the beach. I searched hours for her finding nothing anywhere.

Then something caught my attention. A lock of raven colored hair blowing in the wind behind a tree. _Misaki!_ My mind fills with relief.

I head over to the other side of the tree, where a find a sleeping Misaki. Her eyes were puffy, and her face red and wet. I picked her up princess style, and carried her back to the place we were staying.

I sneeze as soon as I enter the beach house waking Misaki up. As soon as she is fully aware, she starts to blush really hard, and starts violently thrashing in my arms. I let her stand on her own, but quickly, I pull her in for a kiss. Her eyes widen but soon she relaxes.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited because Ayuzawa was jealous," I whisper.

"Stupid Usui..." She says while looking down.

"You made me become a greedy, jealous monster..." She continued.

She looks up at me with sad eyes, and I feel a twinge of guilt. But she grabs my head in her hands and is about to kiss me when her eyes widen with concern. She quickly feels my forehead.

"You're burning up!" She says, her voice rich with concern.

"Well I guess you could say I was worried sick over you," I say in my sexy perverted voice.

I could tell she really wanted to hit me, but would feel bad, because I'm sick.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN," she yelled while blushing, making me to smile.

 **I'm sorry that I did so much from Usui's POV, but that's alright... I mean I don't think anyone would really mind...**

 ***sigh* I wasn't able to make the chapter longer :(**


	4. The Pervert and Maid's Happy Ending

**I'm so disappointed in myself! Last chapter was supposed to be longer! I want to cry right now... Well! Maybe this chapter will be longer... Lol I'm being so sketchy right now. Anyways, I'm making this chapter right away to make up for that. (BTW this chapter happens right after the last one.)**

 **Misaki's POV**

"How did you get such a bad fever?" I ask as I make him lay down in the couch.

"It's only my red hot affection for you of course," he replies pervertedly.

"IDIOT!" YOU'RE ONLY MAKING ME WANT TO DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU ONCE YOU'RE HEALTHY AGAIN," I yell.

"Ayuzawa wants 'to do something bad to me'? I better get healthy quickly then..." Usui says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"PERVERT," I scream as my face turns burgundy.

"How are you still this perverted even though you're sick," I ask rhetorically.

"Because I am now now a level 2 pervert. This is one of my new abilities," Usui says casually.

I only sigh I distress, even though I want to hurt him really badly. _Usui Takumi, I don't understand you at all!_ I get up and start to walk out of the room when I feel a hand holding me back. I turn to see Usui holding onto my arm looking down. He suddenly looks up at me. _Oh no, please not the puppy dog eyes..._

"Will you stay will me Misa-chan," he asks with puppy dog eyes. A blush is visible on his face, but only from being sick. _How did I know this was gonna happen?_

"I-I... B-but I-" I start to say, but get cut off.

"Shh..." Usui says while putting his finger to my lips.

I feel my eyes widen as he suddenly sits up and pulls me into his lap.

"W-what do y-you t-think you're d-doing," I stutter, with a deep red spreading across my face like wildfire.

He suddenly smells me which sends chills up my spine, and adds to my ever-present blush. _How does he manage to make me blush so hard?_

"I'm using my Misa-chan as a blanket of course," he says mellowly.

"...and just so you know, this is also one of my new abilities as a level 2 pervert, so I could do this anytime, Misa-chan..." He whispers in my ear, making me jolt upright from the sudden closeness.

"I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL POSSESSION," I yell.

"But I'm using you as a blanket," Usui says playfully.

I jump up out of his weak hold.

"Now you're not," I say victoriously.

"Lay down and get some rest you stupid alien. You may be from a different planet, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't rest. I'll go get you a blanket if you're cold," I then say quickly before disappearing to retrieve a blanket.

When I go back to him, I put the cover on him, tucking him in.

"I would rather use Misa-chan as a blanket," he says pouting.

I turn my back to him noticing I'm already starting to blush. I take a deep breath before I start talking.

"Y-you c-c-could d-do t-that l-l-later I-if y-you w-w-wanted t-to..." I stammered. _How does he make me blush so hard all the time? Perverted Alien..._

"Does Misa-chan want me to use her as a blanket," he asks impishly.

"Shut up!" I exclaim as I turn to look at him, my face even redder than before.

The last thing I hear is him chuckling to himself as I swiftly stomp out of the room.

 **Usui's POV**

 ***time skip***

After resting most of the day, I feel better. But, I'm still pretending I'm sick, so Misaki can take care of me. Misaki then walks up to me with a pot of her infamous rice porridge.

D-do...do you need me to...you know...feed you..." She says blushing, making the last two words as quiet as possible.

I nod my head yes, making her blush more.

"Misa-chan, you do remember you have to blow on my food, right," I ask impishly, making me inwardly laugh at how cute Misaki is.

"I don't have to do anything," she mumbles as her face turns so red, you think she will explode.

But, she blows on my food and feeds it to me, of course while avoiding eye contact. Once I finish, she wobbly brings the empty pot to the kitchen. When she comes back I start talking.

"Miiiisaaa-channnnn..." I whine, "I'm cold now...come be my blanket..."

Her head hangs low as she walks over to me, obviously regretting what she had said before. When she looks up, I see her face is slightly red, but not from embarrassment. _She looks really tired..._

"U...sui..." She says weakly before closing her eyes, crumpling to the ground.

My green spheres widen as I quickly catch her, right as she's going to hit the ground. I carry her back to her room and I sit down on her bed, holding her on my lap, and in my arms.

Although asleep, she snuggles close to me and lightly holds onto my shirt. Out of nowhere, she grips to my shirt tighter, buries her head in my chest and mutters some nonsense. I hold her tighter in my arms. _Adorable as always, Ayuzawa..._

 **Misaki's POV**

 _I feel that warmth again. That same warmth flows through my body just like that dream from earlier this morning. I snuggle closer to it and hold on tighter._

 _"It's...warm...so...warm..." I mutter._

 _It feels so good being held like this, in Usui's arms. I hold on tighter, and dig my head into his chest. I feel the arms wrapped around me get tighter, making me smile into his shirt. I suddenly feel everything becoming more solid, bringing me back to the real world..._

 **Usui's POV**

After resting for about an hour, she shifts in my arms as she starts to open her eyes. She looks at me as soon as I start to speak.

"I guess it's my turn to take care of Ayuzawa now," I say smirking.

"You're sick though..." She says with concern.

"Correction, I was sick. I've been fine for a while now," I say without emotion.

"Why did you lie to me," she asks, her eyes filled with sadness.

My eyes fill with and regret as her face suddenly turns cold.

"I hate you," she says icily.

I can tell she actually means it this time. I turn my head away, my face darkening. But then, I hear laughing. My eyes widen in surprise as I turn to face her.

"I got you so good," she says while trying to suppress her laughs.

"That's for trying to make me jealous on purpose," she childishly states, sticking her tongue out at me, as if declaring war.

I can tell she's already healthy again.

 **Misaki's POV**

Usui quickly reverts back to his perverted ways, not quite giving up on winning our battle. He puts his hand to my forehead and grins.

"I guess Misa-chan likes being in my arms so much, she got better," he says with the grin still plastered on his face.

I can feel my face slightly redden. _I'm not giving up this easily, Usui!_ I know I'm going to be super embarrassed later, but right now, I don't care.

"You think it's going to be that easy," I snicker.

"Ye-" he starts to say with a blank expression before I cut him off.

Still in Usui's arms, I kiss him cutting him off, and making him his cheeks slightly pink.

"Is that a blush I see," I mischievously ask, before locking lips with him again.

I feel my face start to warm up too as he kisses me back. When we pull away, he's smirking.

"Is that a blush I see," he says back, making my face redder.

We both go back in for another kiss.

 _Touché, Usui Takumi..._

"Touché, Misaki..." He whispers once our lips separate.

"HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND PERVERTED ALIEN," I scream, my cheeks as red as a cherry.

"Were you thinking the same things I was Ayuzawa," he asks playfully.

 _I lose._

We are both silent for a long moment, calming down.

"Hey Usui," I say timidly.

He looks up at me patiently waiting. His intense green eyes are softened lovingly, but I'm still intimidated.

"I love you," I bravely utter, while blushing with a shy smile.

Usui reaches for my hand, which I now realize is trembling. He leans in close to me, and touches my forehead.

"Thank you Misaki," Takumi tenderly says,"I love you too."

 **Usui and Misaki's POV**

And that's how our wonderful summer vacation, came to a close.


End file.
